Sweet and sours
by Komikitty
Summary: Unrelated Drabbles with various pairings, but ALL YAOI. MALE MALE. Latest, ZackxReno.
1. sour KC

So this is going to be the first post in a few unrelated drabbles or mini stories, whatever you want to call them, these are the completely Advent children ones.

The advent children kingdom hearts crossovers will be in the kingdom hearts section.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SQUARE ENIX IN ANY WAY!

&&&

The house was dark and Kadaj glided past the bar, up the stairs and down the hall.

He knew Nii-san was here, he could feel him.

He was a twitch in his brain, a tingle under his skin, Nii-san was an addiction.

And Kadaj was craving.

He twisted the doorknob, unlocked? Tsk. Nii-san was being careless. The moonlight bathed the twin beds in a soft glow and Kadaj growled.

SHE was here.

Hmph.

No matter.

A sleep spell put her under, and as long as nothing hit her she would remain asleep for the better part of an hour. He could feel a smile pulling at his lips. More than enough time. Sitting on the bed where a tuft of blonde hair graced the pillow, He slowly pulled the blankets back, revealing His Nii-san.

Now, the fun could begin.

Cloud slowly drifted awake as he felt his shirt being removed.

"Whuu?" A warm mouth descended upon his swallowing the sleepy mumble. He was so tired, and it felt so good. He didn't bother resisting as a tongue invaded his mouth, he simply sent his own to deal with the intruder, maybe strike a bargain and...why were his pants coming off? He forced his eyes open as the talented lips and tongue burned a path down his throat. His eyes saw silver hair and he panicked hips bucking up in an attempt to escape.

"Ah ah ahhh, Nii-san. I'm not letting you get away this time..."

OWARI


	2. sour YS

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ENIX.

&&&

Gloved fingers tangle in silver hair as pouting lips nip down a pale throat.

"Mine..." Jade eyes close as a whimper escapes him.

"Yours..." They are pressed together, the heat almost unbearable as he is pressed against the wall, but it is hard and rough and he loves it.

"Mine."

"Yes Sephiroth, yours!" And Yazoo awakes, eyes dimming, because it's only a dream, he's not really whole


	3. Sweet ReRu

1AN: Set After Advent Children, We'll pretend that the rain only healed Geostigma.

Disclaimer: Square Enix is rich enough without suing me for the pittance I'll have after I pay off my student loans. So yeah, Don't own it.

&&&

Reno winced as the antiseptic seeped into his knuckles.

"Jesus! Can't you be a little more gentle?" A snort preceded the liquid applied to the small cut on his face.

"Quit complaining." The grin that spread across his face was almost shit eating.

"I wouldn't complain if you'd kiss it better." The silence was worse than the expected reprimand. Then suddenly he was on his back, nursing a split lip, and probably a bruised jaw.

"Shi-" The word was never finished as slightly chapped lips smothered the breath it rode upon, licking the blood from his lip only to swoop in and claim his mouth, and move down to brush his jaw before pulling away.

"Now shut up and go help Rude get the kids back to Ms. Lockheart." Reno's grin almost split his face.

"Sure thing, Mister President Sir." Rufus smiled.

"Get going smart-ass."

&&&

Yes, Rufus punched him.

Review please?


	4. Sweet ReCl

AN: Set about half a year after Advent Children, in a hotel room, with one bed.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did... _cackles evilly_

&&&

Blonde hair stood out against the black silk pillow and green eyes traveled the sprawled figure of the mercenary turned delivery man hungrily.

"Don't even think it Reno."

"But Cloudy-baby-"

"See that sword against the wall?"

"...Yeah?"

"Wanna see how fast I can shove it up your ass if you call me that again?" Pearly white teeth flashed in a leer.

"Nah I'd much prefer something else of yours up my ass."

"For the hundredth time, no!" The temperature dropped as the redhead sitting on the edge of the only bed in room became serious.

"Why not? You know I've wanted you forever. I know you don't mind guys-"

"WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT?"

"Doesn't matter, everyone knows you slept with Kadaj. But thats not the point." Cloud sat up glaring at the rumpled Turk.

"Why are you being so stubborn about this?" Green eyes bored into blue and Cloud shifted uncomfortably. He'd seen that look before, albeit the eyes had been infused with mako and the pupils had been slits, but he knew lust when he saw it. It was the other emotion in the eyes, something warm and altogether terrifying.

"Because I have you all to myself tonight and I'm not letting you go until you give me a chance." The blonde's eyes narrowed and Reno leaned forward, bringing his face withing an inch of the swordsman's.

"One night Cloud, that's all I'm askin'. If you don't like it I'll shut up about it and leave you to your bike and shit, but if you do..." Cloud considered this. He was curious, he'd seen Reno fight, hell, three years ago he'd been fighting the man. And even then he'd been wondering about him. He was...hell he didn't know what the hell the turk was, but here was his chance to find out if the butterflies in his stomach now were from unresolved fear, or something else entirely.

"Alright Reno. One night." And the redhead's tongue was ravaging his mouth, pale hands tugging off his sweater shirt, strands of red silk tickling his shoulders and then there was no time for thoughts to put sensations into words it was good, so much better than a lost struggle in an alley, so much gentler than being shoved against a brick wall. So warm, so soft, so...loving? Hmm...

"Maybe more than one night..." He couldn't stop a smile of his own at Reno's whoop of joy.

&&&

Yeah, fluff I know. Tell me if you liked, if you hated it...just tell me you read it.


	5. Sweet VinYaz

AN: Takes place during Vincent's rescue of the turks.  
Pairing: VincentxYazoo

Disclaimer: Don't own Enix!

Yazoo blinked in surprise as his face suddenly connected with the tree-bark.

"Eh!" He could hear Loz laughing ahead of him.

"Ha! Yazoo ran into a tree!" But his brother kept walking, dragging their two prisoners. the eldest opened his mouth to yell only to feel the cold claw on his neck tighten.

"Not a sound." The deep voice froze his muscles even as it weakened his knees. Who was this? Only HIS voice had ever done this, and HE never spoke to only one of them, they all heard HIM. A gloved hand trailed down his side, searching his pocket.

"The keys for the cuffs." It was a demand and the silver haired man couldn't muster even a token resistance.

"Front..." A lithe body pressed against his back and he couldn't help but press back, a soft moan escaping him. If felt so good, just being touched. The hand slid down his hip and into the front pocket, and pulling away with the key. He fully expected a blinding pain, then unconsciousness. He almost jumped when the hand returned, bypassing the pocket to massage the bulge in his leather pants.

"Nyah!" His knees finally gave out, but before he could fall a strong thigh was between his legs, holding him up and providing painful pleasure.

"Eh...Yazoo? You okay back there?" Yazoo wanted to swear, but his assailant's hand picked that moment to undo the zipper, and the claw behind his head flexed warningly.

"I'm fine! Leave me alone." He bit his lip as the cool leather came in contact with his aching arousal.

"Good boy." Another shudder ran through his body. Gods that voice. And the hand was moving, slowly, torturously, causing him to writhe as he pressed back against the hard body behind him.

"Oi. Yazoo?" Suddenly the hand was gone, and his pants were down around his ankles.

"WHAT Loz?" Surely the man wouldn't enter him dry? A pale hand reached past him and pulled some pearlescent sap from the tree he was pressed against.

"...I forgot." He could barely get his brain to form coherent sentences as the hand disappeared behind him.

"Idiot." Choking sounds from ahead.

"Oh don't CRY Loz!"

"You're a meanie!" A soft cry wrenched it way free of the long haired mans lips as two fingers suddenly violated him in the most primal way possible.

"Na Yazoo? I didn't mean it! Don't cry!" The eldest brother gritted his teeth, but his tension drained as the man behind him chuckled, the noise sent pleasant reverberations through his body.

"I-I'm not crying." Pointed teeth nibbled his ear, and he found himself ground against the tree as another finger stretched him.

"Not yet anyway." The dark velvet voice purred, And the fingers were gone leaving him aching. Suddenly he was filled, beyond his newly pushed limits and the choked noise he made seemed to bounce off the trees around them.

"Yazoo?"

"Leave him alone Loz, you know how he gets." Yazoo never thought he'd be glad of his little brother's power over the middle child, but now he swore the next time he saw him he would kiss his brother's feet. Anything to keep the sweet painful perfection slowly moving in and out of him. Each thrust shoved him against the tree and the delicious friction brought him that much closer to heaven.

"Is that your name?" The voice slid over him like honey, dripping down his spine as stars exploded behind his eyes.

"Yazoo..."

OWARI

AN: Loved it? Hated it? Reveiw it. or pick a favorite line. 


	6. Sour LC

AN: Don't ask me WHEN it would have happened, it just seemed likely.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ENIX...I should though...Drat.

Pale hands curled in blonde hair, and Cloud stifled a whimper as the large cock pressed against his entrance.

"Ungh...Do it already!" The rumbling laugh was achingly familiar, as were the hands on his hips, larger, with different callouses. But the feelings, the want and need were the same, maybe stronger. Muscled thighs flexing under him, and the hard chest steadying him as his partner prepared to ravage him made him moan.

"Do it!" And then he was being torn in half...and it was so good! He'd missed this, he'd missed this so much.

"Ahh! Yes!" The grunts were harsh, followed by a hiss as he tangled his hands in the silver hair. The hands on his hips pulled him up, leaving him almost empty before yanking him down to once more be whole.

"Harder!" And he was being filled, taken, claimed. He didn't need to worry, or care, or take control. Chapped lips lightly brushed his collar bone, the only warning he received before perfect teeth descended, marking him. The pain tinted pleasure brought him over calling his lover's name.

"God! LOZ!"

OWARI

AN: Loved it? Didn't? Just want to talk? Review. 


	7. Sour KadRuf

AN: Yeah... You all saw it coming.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it...damnit.

It was wrong, he knew. But he couldn't bring himself to care as the white shroud he covered himself with was torn away. Somewhere in his mind he thanked his paranoia for leaving the box in his room, because if the remnant had seen it, the hands so ardently carressing his dieseased skin would be curled around his pale throat. He tried to ignore the heat this thought ignited.

"Mm, you like that President?" Lips that had pouted seconds ago trailed molten kisses down his neck, as one pale hand discrded his pants. He could only watch the material as it was thrown so harshly away.

White.

Innocence.

Ha.

Innocent.

He was anything but.

"Ahh! Kadaj!"

AN: Reveiw.Or Flame. Just say something! I'll even settle for "Arctic Bannana". 


	8. Sweet VinKad

AN: Yeah, just smut in the lake in the woods.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ENIX DAMNIT!

&&&

Black hair flowed over pale shoulders, flowing in the water like some exotic plant.

"Are you sure?" Green eyes bored into crimson.

"Yes!" He wanted it. Wanted to drown out the voices of Mother and_ HIM_. He wanted to be held, taken, touched. Acknowledged. A hand paler than his own moved through the water, preparing him, being gentle. It wasn't pleasure, so much as the absence of pain. The water was black with his power, the earths damn lifestream held at bay, his skin no longer burning. Cool metal caressed his head, trailing down his neck and pulling him in for a kiss as the fingers pulled away. This was nice, this tenderness. Even as he was being filled, there was little pain, not enough for him to consider it worthy of his attention.

"Yes..." Silence, always silence with this man. No insidious whispers from mother, no commanding voice of _him_. Simply the slosh of water, and any noises that floated up from his own throat.

"Ahh...so close..." He would miss this, when the world ended. These soothing moments, when he was not Jenova's son. Not a remnant who was so thoroughly rejected by the planet that the air itself burned his skin. He was simply a boy, being pleasured by the one man who could understand.

"Yes, Vincent!"

OWARI

&&&

You know the drill people. Let me know you read it and I'll be a happy kitty.


	9. Sweetish ZacKad

Zack looked up as Cloud walked into the barracks. Well, maybe walk was too broad a term. He...shuffled...like a zombie...

"What's up Buttercup?" Not even a glare.

"Cloud?" A twitch. The black haired man pounced on the small sign of acknowledgment.

"What's the matter? You look like Seph just told you he was having an affair with Hojo."

"...My brother."

"He's having an affair with your brother?!"

"No." Silence...

" So, he IS having an affair with Hojo?"

"Zack!" Blue eyes finally rose enough to level a glare at his bunkmate.

"My brother. Is coming here. To see how I am, before he goes off to Junon." Zack raised an eyebrow.

"And that's...bad?" Sapphire eyes widened comically and the blonde began gesturing wildly.

"Bad?! BAD?! It is so many levels of catastrophic it's not even funny! The boy is certifiably insane; He's almost killed me, twice! And my other brothers are just as bad!" The older man leaned back, hands raised placatingly.

"Alright, alright! Calm down Spikes." Cloud visibly drooped and Zack sighed. He couldn't deny this boy anything could he? Luckily Sephiroth was in the same boat.

"How bout this, You go hang out with Seph, and if your brother shows up, I'll keep him occupied."

"ThanksZackyou'rethegreatestIswearyouwon'tregretitjustdon'tmakeanysuddenmovesBYE!" If he stretched his hearing just a little more the SOLDIER might have heard a small sonic boom as the boy dissapeared.

"I've just been played like a finely tuned guitar haven't I?"

&&&

Kadaj was irritated.

Not angry.

Not aggravated, which is a little less pissed.

_Irritated_.

People dressed in uniform and suits alike were scuttling out of his way. As well they should.

"If Cloud would only call home once in a while mother wouldn't be so panicky and I wouldn't have to go to a grungy barracks with dirty floors and dirtier men and HEL-lo..." Cat-like eyes took in the form lounging on one of the many bunks. Lean, with spiky black hair, toned muscles and slightly bronzed skin peeking out from under what seemed to be the regulation shirt.

"Why can't Nii-san look like that?"

"Cause he's short." Peircing brown eyes bored into him and the silver haired man felt himself shiver deliciously.

"You know my brother?" The older man smirked.

"I know everybody. Want to get to know me?"

&&&

Zack almost bit his tongue off.

Since when did he proposition someone he hadn't even been introduced to?

It had to be something in those eyes.

Since when did civilians have mako eyes anyway?

Then there wasn't time to think.

The silver haired boy had launched himself at the SOLDIER but the man was quick, catching him and rolling towards the wall, pinning the smaller man beneath him, his raven hair falling about them like a curtain.

"Ah, ah, ah, little boy. You follow MY lead."

&&&

"Yes mother, He's fine."

"He is dating."

"Sephiroth."

"Mm hmm."

"Me?"

A white smile gleamed in the darkness of the barracks.

"I'm doing just fine."

OWARI

&&&

AN: Bwa-ha. Fear my Muse, the great CG!


	10. Sweet ZacYaz

AN: A Highschool AU Zac/Yaz

DISCLAIMER: I Don't own them...Don't bother sueing.

&&&

It wasn't easy being the middle brother.

Always having to soothe Loz when his grades were low, bearing the brunt of Kadaj's temper tantrums when he didn't get his way.

He was the one to make dinner when Sephiroth was too tired.

He was the tutor.

He was the maid.

He was the caretaker.

He was...

So wrapped up in his own thoughts he wasn't looking where he was going. His binders clattered to the floor as he ran into a rock hard chest, his feet skidding on someone's leftover lunch. He yelped as he fell dreading the inevitable impact with the ground...

And ouch, did it hurt.

The floor was cold too.

"Whoops! Sorry about that, guess I wasn't watching where I was going." The slender boy glared up, and up, and up, into bright blue eyes before painfully pushing himself to his feet.

"Yeah. Work on that." A large hand handed him his trigonometry book, which he hurriedly snatched.

"I'm almost sorry I didn't cop a feel!" He stopped in the action of picking up his world History binder.

"What?" A light blush spread over bronze features, spiked ebon locks falling across the shoulders of what some might call a God on Earth...They...were not Yazoo Strife.

"Did I say that out loud?" One emerald eye twitched, a pale hand clenched, a single fist sped towards it's target...and was intercepted.

"Don't punch like that! That'll hurt your wrist, keep it aligned like so..." Calloused hands gently positioned his hand.

"And put all your weight behin-" Everyone always said the middle Strife brother was the quickest learner.

He would have thought nothing of the encounter, had the blue eyed menace not followed him.

"That was a good punch. I guess you've hit people before."

"No." the towering Behemoth cocked his head.

"Really? I could've sworn you had." Yazoo growled, spinning to face his six foot puppy.

"Who are you? Why are you following me?" A sheepish grin spread across the Adonis's face.

"Oh, I'm Zack. And I'm following you 'cause you're cute." For a second the silver haired teen was shocked.

Kadaj had been called drool worthy,

Loz had been called beefcake,

but no one seemed to remember he existed.

"What class do you have next?"

"Histo-" A bearlike paw grabbed his wrist.

"Skip it!" and they were flying through the halls, even as the bell for class rang.

"Put me DOWN you-you neanderthal!" But it was useless, through the halls, past the hall monitor even as she shouted for them to stop and out the doors. He could feel his boots skidding across the asphalt, and took a second to wonder at the fact that he had finally found someone as tall as him. But that took second place to the thoughts that filled his head as he was tossed on to-

"A Motorcycle!? Are you CRAZY?!" Zack grinned swinging into place in front of him.

"So they say! Hang on tight."

&&&

Zack laughed as they pulled into the parking lot for Stargil. The hot boy's skinny arms were wrapped around his waist tight enough to choke a cow.

"You can let go now." Bright green eyes glared up at him.

"Speed limits are posted for a reason!" Cocking his head to the side he let his eyes roam down the gorgeous bod, slender arms encased in a black long-sleeved t-shirt, and denim covered legs that just begged to wrap around his waist-

A palm cracked against his cheek.

"I swear! You're like a trained Ape, without the training!" Grinning hugely the senior scratched his head.

"Sorry, it's just, you're really, really hot. I can't help it." The hand came sailing towards his face again, but he caught the wrist gently. Grinning as he brought the palm up to his lips, he brushed a tender kiss across the smooth skin. The flush he got was worth the slap before hand.

"Wanna go out for coffee?"

Yazoo blinked as the magic word floated into his ears. His God, his one and only, _Coffee_. But how to accept, without truly accepting?

"Well, you've already kidnapped me. I don't suppose I can refuse."

&&&

Yes, CG requested this a while ago...it's never gonna get longer so...I hope you enjoyed it!


	11. Sweet ZacRen

AN: CG requested Reno/Zack. I do my best to please.

DISCLAIMER: One day I will have Sephiroth force the heads of SQUARE ENIX to give me the company, and then I will have them all killed. Today...is not that day.

&&&

Reno looked up as the door opened.

"Tseng I swear this time it wasn't my-" The man trailed off looking at Reno quizzically.

"You're not Tseng." Reno eyed the newcomer. A little taller than him, spiky black hair, and bright Mako eyes. Too muscled to be one of the paperpushers, and way too obvious to be a Turk.

"You were expecting maybe, the Easter Bunny?"

"No, I was expecting Tseng." And very literal.

"You're in SOLDIER ain't you." Blue eyes blinked at him.

"Yeah, Colonel Zacharias Fair. Everybody calls me Zack. Uh, should I-?" He made a short gesture with his hand and Reno snickered.

"Nah. Don't bother saluting. I'm just a Turk." A thought occurred to him and he leaned against the large oak desk.

"Second in command actually, so what did you need to see the boss about?" Zack blushed.

"Well you see there was this party, and I didn't know this one guy was a target and well, we started getting kinda cozy and then I hear this gunshot right? And I push him outta the way, so now he's on guard and Heidger chewed me out and told me to report to Tseng." Reno chewed his knuckle to keep from laughing. The man was just so earnest! This was probably what Elena had been ranting about earlier, probably the reason HE'D been called to report to Tseng as well. He could feel the blue eyes raking his figure and couldn't help the wolfish smile curling his lips.

"Well, since I'm probably going to end up taking over, why don't you show me exactly what you mean by... 'Cozy'." After all, Tseng was the one always saying you should learn everything about your target right? Gloved hands pulled him in close and his smile turned into a grin. For all his earnestness Mister Fair caught on quick.

"Well...he's especially sensitive right...here." Reno mewled as a hot mouth latched on to the spot under his jaw, the one even his last fuckbuddy had never discovered.

"Mm...Where e-else?"

&&&

Tseng glared as the SOLDIER left, leaving a practically glowing Reno in the other chair.

"Damnit Reno, did you have to do it on my desk?" The red haired Turk shrugged.

"What can I say boss? I'm just that good."

OWARI

&&&

AN: I'm not sure this is what she wanted, but I'm pretty happy with it...I'll try and make up the lack of lemon to ya'll later. Okay?


End file.
